Nnoitra does it 6 times better
by cottonsocks
Summary: What Nnoitra wants, Nnoitra gets. One off with Nnoitra, rather explicit! NnoitraxOC


Hello everyone!

This is the first thing I have ever submitted here on FanFiction, so please be nice! Urm… basically I _love_ Nnoitra and thought it would be awesome to portray his inner pervy-ness ^^

Please be warned, this is pretty explicit (not compared to other stuff I have done), and was written to accompany my main FanFic which I have yet to upload.

Enjoy!!

CottonSocks~ x

------------------

The fight was over. Yammy was dead. His body lay motionless on the sandy desert floor, and Nnoitra threw his sword down.

"Shit. That was too fuckin' easy."

Nnoitra was surprisingly clean, especially since Yammy's corpse was covered in blood. Nnoitra kicked the corpse off somewhere, and we were alone once again. He started to stride over to me, still huffing and puffing from the fight.

"If it was easy, why did you go into your release form?"

I knew Nnoitra could have easily slain anyone below him in his normal form, let alone in his release. I hadn't seen it very many times, but I couldn't help being slightly turned on when he screamed 'Praying Mantis!' I loved the way his reiatsu burst into a crazy neon yellow halo around his body; two extra arms sprouting from his torso and shooting long scythes from his wrists like a bug.

I had sat on the side of the battle, sitting on a rock with a perfect view of everything. Nnoitra. Fighting for me.

---------- Little flashback------------

Yammy approached me as I walked towards my room, hands stuffed full of paperwork.

"You're Nnoitra's bitch, right?"

I couldn't have possibly replied, the paper was towering over my head leaving me to rely on my memory as to where to walk and were not to.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, ya' little slut!"

I tried desperately to reply to him... but failed as my words came out in a scramble of illiteracy.

I felt the hairs on my back prick up as I sensed Yammy's reiatsu rising. I stepped back, trying to avoid the huge fist I felt coming my way, but didn't move enough.

I flew back, smashing against the marble walls and sliding to the floor. All my paperwork was strewn across the hallway, thousands of white pages fluttering through the air like blossom off the trees in spring.

"Yammy-sama... please... forgive me~"

I was drowned out by the voice of another, someone standing to the left of me who had just sonidoed to my side.

"Oh hell no."

I looked up to see Nnoitra leaning on the wall above me, shaking his head and his finger at Yammy.

"Ya' see, Yammy, this is _my_ woman. You don't touch her unless I say so, and ya' know I'd never let a gorilla like you do that. You're gonna pay for damaging her ya' know. I'll have to fuck you up real good... maybe I'll just..."

He sonidoed again, this time with a greater force, smashing himself and Yammy through the walls and out into the desert of Las Noches.

"...Have ta' kill ya'."

----------------end little flashback-------------

"Hey, don't ask questions alright? Didn't I just save your arse? Now shut up and be a good girl..."

He laid one of his six hands on my chest, slowly pushing me down against the rock I was sitting on. My back touched the rock and I moaned a little, mentioning that it hurt.

"You won't be thinking about your damn back in a minute... I want a reward for saving you. Gimmie."

Nnoitra showed no mercy, pushing me with full force against the rock. I heard my back click a little, but I was distracted from the pain by the odd sensation of six hands roving around my body instead of the normal two. For some reason, it seemed Nnoitra had grown another pair of arms... I was sure he only did that if the others were damaged.

"Nnoitra! You can't... not here! It's too open! People will see uu...uhhh"

He didn't care about being alfresco. Maybe the thrill of being outside in the open gave him an adrenaline rush, since his hands were certainly at work already. It was now obvious why he had grown those extra arms; so they could pin my wriggling body down firmly... he was going to get what he wanted, whether I wanted it or not.

Not so much slipping but more like tearing my hakama off, he let two of his hands play around down there, on my thighs and in between. I tried to writhe out of his grasp, feeling embarrassed, but another hand was pinning me down, one also over my mouth. I could feel my hot breath lashing against his palm which was cupped over my mouth.

"Stop movin'... about... or I'll put it... in the wrong place!"

The thought of that stopped me wriggling about. Nnoitra didn't waste any time, he was ready and rearing to go. By the look on his face, he was dying to get inside, to release everything he had left on me.

Thrusting forward, in and out, we were like trees in a storm. Nnoitra planted a rough kiss on my parted lips, forcing his tongue in whilst pulling my legs further apart. With no warning at all, he slid himself into me, not slowly or softly so my body could adjust, but quickly and forcefully, causing friction and heat. The pain was overwhelmed by the thrill of being banged so hard and so fast. Every now and then Nnoitra would fix sharp needy kisses on me, which were always nearly unfinished as I would twist my head to the side forcing him to lean in closer. I dug my nails into the rock, scraping little grooves into it... I didn't want to hurt Nnoitra after he had just killed someone for me. So instead I took out everything on the poor rock below me, hitting it, scraping it and everything else I could do to stop me screaming.

For a few seconds, Nnoitra stopped, looking into my eyes and smiling widely.

"Go on... scream! Scream!!!"

I didn't... at least for the first few seconds. In frustration at my silence, Nnoitra got all six hands working, playing with my body, stoking it and caressing my hair. I bit my lip so hard it drew blood.

"Nnnn..."

He stuck his tongue out, and licked my throat, moving down towards my hollow hole. I knew what he was going to do.

"Nnnn... Nnoitra! Not that! You... Ca-aaaaaa!"

I screamed out, failing to hold it in any longer. His tongue slipped into the hole on my chest, creating such a deep satisfying feeling that tingled all over my body.

"Louder!!! Make my fuckin' ears bleed!"

He thrust in again, jolting me back a little against the rock. I swear... my screams must have been heard all over Las Noches... no... All over Huco Mundo.

-----------

A/N- Okay really sorry for the non-standard English words in there, but there really isn't many other ways to show the screaming, is there?

Oooooh I feel embarrassed! Feel free to leave a comment/ critique. Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
